A Brilliant Plan
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Harry Potter is now 25, and he only ever had two girlfriends. It's up to Luna to set him up with someone, but things don't turn out as they are suppose to and Luna gets a nice surprise- HPLL


**A/N: Hello! Hello! Author here, gosh it has been a while hasn't it… Well I bring forth a new fic… *dodges rotten fruit from reviewers past of uncompleted fics* Well sorry, I will continue them but after school's out! Okay this is me imagining that JK. Rowling never written a Epilogue…. And that's about all you need to know. ON TO THE STORY!**

MONDAY MORNING

Luna tilted her head and brought it back into place again. She squinted her eyes, widened them and blinked a few times.

She came to one conclusion. No matter how you looked at it, there was no reason for Harry Potter not to have a girlfriend. He wasn't Mr. Muscles alright but he had striking green eyes, messy black hair, tall, elegant-

As soon as she thought that Harry Potter had got up from his desk (which was stacked with papers, everyone wanted Harry Potter to be their Auror, even for little things like finding a missing wallet! He really should get a promotion…) and as he rose and took a few steps he tripped on nothing.

Well maybe not elegant, but he had charm and other things girls go for right? Why doesn't he just ask someone out, after all Voldemort is dead, Death eaters are diminishing life is good.

Harry Potter at age 25 had only two girlfriends, Cho in his fifth year of Hogwarts and Ginny in his sixth year at Hogwarts… it was sad, especially for the hero of the world as we know it. Even Luna had more relationships, well it was 3 but 3 is a good number especially for Loony Lovegood. She cringed, after Hogwarts, the nickname still followed her.

She was disrupted from her thoughts when Harry came up to her desk. "What's up Miss Secretary? Do you want to go someplace for lunch?" He said all grins and smiles.

Luna really couldn't see why he didn't have a girlfriend. His grin was so positive and energetic and his voice was so hopeful in that cute 'puppy wants to play' kind of way. Then she realised she had yet to reply. "Oh, I brought my own, besides I'm not really hungry."

"Well another time then…" Luna almost wanted to take that back, he sounded so disappointed and lonely.

It was then and there that Luna made a resolution. She will set Harry Potter up with a girl… or a boy? Maybe he way gay, but he didn't seem like it, but nowadays you really couldn't be sure… No he couldn't be…

***

TUESDAY MORNING

Luna smiled secretly as Harry stepped into the building a spring on his step. Today's the day, the big date! She noticed that he looked more, what was the word, stunning? No, he looked more, more, what's the word? When someone puts more effort into their appearance? Different in a good way. She frowned not that Harry didn't normally look good but today he seemed to put in the extra effort.

This was perfect for the date. Last night she came up with a plan so perfect that she couldn't believe she had never thought of it before. She was going to set Harry up on a blind date, now she knew he probably didn't like blind dates (she couldn't see why, blind dates were fun! Well the one she went on three years back was anyways), anyways getting back to the topic, she was going to set a blind date without Harry knowing it was a blind date. She is going to tell Harry to meet at the new Chinese place, Work It Out (a pun that had something to do with chopsticks), and then BAM! He see's Melina at the reserved table and BAM! A relationship is born!

She started to laugh loudly and almost hysterically, some people nearby turned to look at her, but she didn't mind, she just couldn't wait to spy on them!

TUESDAY LUNCH

"Hey Luna, are we going soon?"

Luna whipped her head around to the sound of Harry Potter. "Mmm, yeah, but go ahead, I'll be done in a short while but I heard if you're late they just give your table away… so you better go…"

Harry gave her a sideways glance and Luna was trying to look like she was telling the truth. It must've worked for he nodded and apparated.

Luna waited approximately ten seconds before she grinned wildly and apparated just outside Work It Out, behind the bushes, oh so conveniently next to the table that Harry and Melina were booked at.

Outside places were much more romantic than inside anyways. Luna could not stop grinning this was going to be perfect.

Harry Potter was granted entry and was seated in his chair, waiting for Luna and BAM! Comes in Melina the love of his life. They would get married and have a hundred babies.

Luna frowned, she didn't like that picture, okay so maybe not a hundred babies, maybe two will do.

Except that didn't happen…

***

Harry entered the Chinese place, it was so busy, waiters everywhere, the smell of good food constantly lingering in the air, this was going to be a good first date. It wasn't the type of place he expected Luna was fond of but hey whatever works. Usually when they went out (only as friends though) they went to weird but in an endearing way type of places. He liked that though, never mind that his friends always complained about it when it was Luna's choice to pick a place for their get together.

Harry's heart seemed to have sped up. He couldn't believe this was happening, this was the first time they had been alone together, a date with Luna Lovegood, whom he had a crush for, for a year or two asked him out. Fine she never said date or anything like that, but heck he was taking what he could get, and if all goes well…

Let's just say the little mental cinema playing in Harry's head was far from what this fanfic is rated.

Harry sat down and wiped his hands on his pants, he was so nervous it was not even funny. He began to bounce his leg. Looking around he noticed how nice this place was, especially the outside seating, the blue sky over his head, the little hedges.

Wait, the hedges seemed to have sprouted hair, straw blonde hair, he was about to go touch it when it seemed like his date had arrived, but not the date he had been expecting.

***

Luna could hardly kept her excitement, Melina had arrived.

"Hello, I'm Melina Hardy, you must be Harry Potter right?"

Harry looked confused, "Er, yeah I am…"

"Oh Good, I was so worried that you wouldn't show, you know blind dates and all." Melina said pushing her curly brown hair out of her face and setting white hand bag on the seat beside her and took a seat.

"Blind date?" Harry questioned.

"What was that?"

Harry shook his head, in a 'forget about it' motion, from Luna's perspective he looked disappointed though she didn't know why. Melina was tall, but not taller than him, blue eyed, fashionable (she presumed) and very smart, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, she is a model after all!

"Well let's get this party started, hi, I am Melina Hardy as mentioned afore and I work for Witched as a model, with a one year contract.

Harry made no noise or movement, maybe he was stunned by this fact. Luna frowned this was not the way it was suppose to go. Well it was still early; she should just keep watching and see what happens.

"Um, I don't know how to say this but usually when one introduces themselves and there is a big gap after they finish talking, the other person tends to fill in on some of their details, so that the other party could comment on their life." Melina suggested with a smile.

Good call, a joke that should bring things into motion right? Well Luna was praying that it did.

"Oh, er I'm Harry Potter and I work as an Auror and um, yeah… that's about it…"

Melina smile got bigger, "Well that's a start, so-"

Melina was cut off. "Look, I'm sorry I have to go, I just remembered that there is this… important… thing that I have to do it involves… um… work and a big office meeting thing, so yeah… err, nice to meet you but I really have to go, otherwise I might get fired and… stuff."

Melina frowned, "Oh, okay, raincheck?" She sounded hopeful.

Luna sighed, and cradled her head in her hands, she doubted it very much, she knew the office schedule and there was nothing about a meeting.

Somebody grabbed her hair, it was then she noticed that some of her hair was sticking out of the bush… wow, it must be a little odd for people to see bush with hair. She looked up, it was Harry who had grabbed her hair.

Damn, she had been found out! She had been so careful too; next time she did this she needed to shave her head.

"Yeah, okay, I will talk to Luna, sorry, really I am." She hears Harry say, and he really did sound apologetic.

"Okay, well have fun in the important work, big office meeting thing." Melina was such a nice person.

POP!

Here they are, at Harry's.

"Luna, explain."

Luna gulped, "Well you see… hmm… hey Harry did you get new chairs?" Harry gave her the look. "So they aren't new."

"Luna." Harry growled out.

"Okay, okay. So I was sitting at my desk one day, wondering if Mr. Truman wanted any coffee-"

"Speed it up."

"Eep, when I looked over to your desk and well I thought, hey you Harry and Melina would be great together and BAM! I arranged it!"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay, not that fast."

"Well you said speed it up-" Harry gave her the look again. "Okay well I was looking over and I thought you looked lonely," this was better than saying she thought it was say that he only had two girlfriends in his life. "So I thought you would probably want a girlfriend and so I came up with a brilliant plan-"

"A brilliant plan you say?" Harry asked his mouth quirking upwards.

"Yes a brilliant plan, to get you together with Melina, after all she's smart, stunning tall, thin, and oh look at that I said her attributes in alphabetical order!"

Harry had bowed his head in a secret smile and looked up at her.

"What is it?" Luna felt just a little giddy, maybe Harry was a cannibal and wanted to cook her alive! This giddiness was just her fight or flight instincts!

"It's just that I have set my sights on someone who already has all the attributes you mentioned, she's tall," he took a step forward, "thin," another step, "smart," yet another step, "and very stunning." He closed the gap between them and gave Luna a chaste kiss, before blushing and looking away.

Luna was dazed, what had just happened? "So you are not going to eat me?"

Harry Potter had not expected this and exploded in laughter and replied with "Probably not the way you are thinking."

Luna tilted her head, a thoughtful look appearing on her features. "There is another way of eating people, without actually eating people?"

Harry grinned wickedly, "Oh yes."

"Sounds scary."

The evil smirk grin got wider, "I heard it was pretty fun."

"Is it even legal?!"

"Very."

"Can you show me?"

Harry Potter could have died and gone to heaven! He thanked who ever was up there before he replied. "Gladly," as he pushed her towards the bedroom.

**A/N: Wow so there you go, done, done and done! Hope you liked it, please review, this is my first romance thingy that wasn't a parody, if I sucked I am sorry I scarred and blinded you! Oh and I have no idea why I like this couple, probably because it's so odd, oh and sorry if any of the characters are OCC, I did try to make them as true to the original as possible!**


End file.
